Obstacle Crush!
'The seventeenth episode of Total Pokemon Island. The hosts create an obstacle course to test the campers physically, but one very tired camper is not in the mood. However, during the challenge, one camper's small mistake almost gets them seriously injured, but they are saved at the last second by someone who takes the fall for them. Despite protests from everyone, the camper sent home is eliminated on a technicality, but an unexpected surprise makes things look up for them. ' Plot Mew goes to meet Mewtwo in the middle of the night, and Mewtwo says he just put the finishing touches on what he was working on. Mew is excited, imagining the sleep-deprived campers seeing this project. Mewtwo says he did all the work and should get all the credit, but Mew grins and says he "supervised." Mewtwo goes to get some rest so he can see the looks on the campers' faces the next day. Houndoom wakes up and goes to get breakfast but is unsure why it is so quiet, but Dragonite hushes him before his question is answered. Banette points to Cacturne, who is angrily stabbing his pancakes as he eats. He's still worn out from the previous challenge and says with the way everyone has been partying lately, he has the right to be "a little miffed." Dragonite says if this is what Cacturne is like when he's a little miffed, he'd hate to see Cacturne ticked off. Gardevoir assures Cacturne they'll stop partying (to Gengar's disappointment). Cacturne seems reassured that at least they won't have any challenges for a few days before Mew floats in, saying it's challenge day! Mew tells the campers it's a physical challenge, making Cacturne slam his head on the table and swear. He brings the competitors to a large obstacle course. Mew says everyone has to do the obstacle course, and whoever gets the best score wins for their team. Mewtwo begins explaining the obstacles. First, they must jump through tires, then pass a wall, cross a balance beam, swing across rope, run through swinging hammers, avoid flamethrowers, hop over a tripwire which will trigger large boulders to fall (Mewtwo reassures them that it's easy to see and avoid), crawl through a pipe, swim through the river, climb a tree, hop across some raised platforms, slide down a rope, and finally cross the finish line! Mew asks for volunteers, but when no one steps up, he draws a name from a box. As usual, it is Bellsprout called first, to the plant's dismay. Bellsprout does fairly well until the hammers and he has to pause to gather enough courage to run through. He succeeds, but runs straight into the flamethrowers, catching his leaves on the fire. After that, he dashes to the river to put out the fire, leading Houndoom to comment that Bellsprout moves faster than a Ninjask when he's scared. He finishes with a score of three minutes and thirty seconds. Swinub is called next. He doesn't mess up except for falling off the balance beam and into the water, but he's a bit slower than Bellsprout. His score is five minutes and twenty seconds. Clefairy goes next, only messing up by falling off the rope into the mud and having some difficulty navigating the river. She gets a score of four minutes, forty seconds. Houndoom goes after Clefairy and does great until the river, when he is paralyzed in fear because he hates water. However, when Mew threatens him with automatic elimination, Houndoom decides to do it, swimming as fast as possible. He gets three minutes and twenty seconds, beating Bellsprout and giving him the new high score. Dragonite is called next and does very well until the tube, which he has trouble squeezing through due to his large size. This costs him a lot of time, and he gets a score of five minutes. Oddish goes next, having a hard time with the rope and climbing the tree due to a lack of hands, and he ends up with a score of six minutes, although Mew sympathizes. Clefairy defends Oddish in the confessional, saying Mew was unfair to Oddish, although she doesn't care about Oddish "at all." Banette follows Oddish, doing well until he's hit by one of the hammers (courtesy of Mewtwo), leaving him dazed and making him finish with a score of four minutes, thirty seconds. Kadabra goes afterwards and performs well although not at his best due to lack of sleep, and he gets three minutes and fifty seconds. Cacturne is after Kadabra, and starts off well at the tires despite his total exhaustion. At the wall, he decides not to climb like the others, but punch a hole through it instead. Mew objects, but Mewtwo says Mew only said they have to "pass the wall," not "climb it." Mewtwo says from that point on, they actually have to climb it, but Cacturne is okay. He punches the hammers out of the way, making Kadabra question in a confessional how someone can be stronger when they're tired. Cacturne's score is four minutes due to him just naturally being slow. Weavile follows, with a reminder from Mewtwo that they must CLIMB the wall. She ends up with a score of two minutes and thirty seconds, giving her a large lead over everyone. Gengar goes next, and despite being burned by a flamethrower, also earns a solid score of three minutes. Kabutops goes afterwards, but his scythes slice the rope, which costs him valuable time and pushes his score back to three minutes and ten seconds. Mismagius goes next and ties with Kabutops, defending herself by saying it's hard to float quickly. Scizor goes next and does extremely well, although she almost triggers the tripwire, giving her a score of two minutes and fifty seconds and putting her second to Weavile, which is okay because they're on the same team anyway. After Scizor, Mawile is called. Mawile does well up until the hammers, which startle her and make her run into the flamethrowers blindly. After she is lit on fire, she trips over the tripwire because she lost focus, making the rocks come tumbling down. She tries getting up, but her foot is tangled in the wire and she can't free herself. Mew and Mewtwo panic, with Mewtwo saying he didn't think anyone would be dumb enough to trigger it. Clefairy screams that Mawile is going to die, and Gengar looks to his friends for reassurance, only to see that Zubat isn't there, but instead flying towards Mawile to save her. Zubat is able to push the terrified Mawile out of the way and to safety, but he isn't able to save himself and he is buried under the huge mass of rocks. Mawile stands frozen, staring at the rocks, until Mew tells her to finish the course and let them save Zubat. Mew, Mewtwo, Gardevoir, and Kadabra use telekinesis to lift rocks, and the other campers search through the rubble. Mawile finishes with a score of four minutes and ten seconds, and soon afterwards, Houndoom finds Zubat, and he and Mismagius free him from the rubble. Zubat is badly wounded, and Mew commands Mewtwo to get him to the infirmary immediately. After Zubat is cleared out, Mew tells the remaining three campers they have to do the challenge, assuring them he's not setting up the tripwire again. Charmeleon, Gardevoir, and Lileep all finish the course, but neither Gardevoir or Lileep can beat Weavile's score, leading Mew to announce the Great Groudons' victory, though without his usual enthusiasm. Everyone, including Mew, is still shocked and upset about what happened to Zubat. Mewtwo brings a heavily bandaged Zubat out to see everyone, and though he looks to be in terrible condition he is conscious and not in terrible spirits from the affair. Clefairy and Mawile tear up seeing him and Gengar and Houndoom rush to his side. Zubat asks his friends if they won, which Houndoom denies. He also asks is Mawile is okay, and Mawile says she's fine and asks Zubat worriedly if he's okay. Zubat says he's used to being a pain magnet but this time, it hurts more than usual. Mew asks Zubat if he'll be able to do the obstacle course, and Zubat says he won't in that condition. Gengar promises Zubat that the team won't vote him off for this, but Mew tells the campers there won't be an elimination this time, as technically Zubat didn't complete the challenge and thus is automatically eliminated. Everyone is outraged about this and Houndoom volunteers to go in his place, but Mew says even if Houndoom eliminated himself Zubat would still have to leave. Scizor and Mawile try appealing to Mew to keep Zubat, but Zubat accepts his elimination and asks his friends to get his things. A sniffling Mawile promises in the confessional that she'll never forget what Zubat did for her. Gengar punches the wall of the confessional, angry that Zubat has to leave. Zubat is placed on his Wailord and everyone comes to see him off, even the other team. He thanks everyone for being great friends and many of them thank him for doing the same, until suddenly Zubat starts glowing...soon, a Golbat is there in his place, as he has just evolved! Golbat's injuries are all healed and he is impressed to see that his tongue is suddenly huge. Swinub is sad for Golbat since all of his injuries are gone but he's still eliminated, but Golbat is happy, knowing that his friends will do great. In his last confessional, he remarks how lucky he is to have evolved right then. He says he hopes Gengar or Houndoom wins, but he would be okay if anyone won, even Weavile. He says despite all his injuries, he had a good time and made tons of great friends, and it was worth it even if he didn't make it to the merge. He ponders if now that he's evolved, his bad luck will run out. It seems unlikely, though, when something falls on his head. Gengar and Houndoom sit on the dock after Golbat leaves. Weavile comes to taunt them, saying Golbat was so selfless, but an idiot, since he saved someone from her team and got eliminated for it. Weavile wonders, now that Houndoom has lost his girlfriend and one of his best friends, how much longer till Houndoom cracks? Gengar realizes Weavile is trying to make it seem like he and Houndoom are meeting with her when he sees Charmeleon filming them from the bushes. Houndoom can't believe she's still trying to get him eliminated, but Weavile promises that she always gets what she wants. She leaves, and Gengar is happy she's gone, but Houndoom is more determined than ever to get Weavile off the island for good. Cast Great Groudons *Charmeleon *Clefairy *Kadabra *Mawile *Scizor *Swinub *Weavile Killer Kyogres *Banette *Bellsprout *Cacturne *Dragonite *Gardevoir *Gengar *Houndoom *Kabutops *Lileep *Mismagius *Oddish *Zubat--Golbat Hosts *Mew *Mewtwo Trivia Write the text of your article here! Category:Total Pokemon Series